Yurchenko vaults
A Yurchenko vault (first performed by Natalia Yurchenko of the Soviet Union) begins with a round-off on the runway with the gymnast's feet landing backwards on the springboard. The gymnast then jumps backwards to a handstand, with or without a half or full twist. Yurchenko vaults are by far the most popular type of vault for women. Yurchenkos without a twist onto the vault table are the easiest vaults. Without twist onto table or salto off (Men) * Flight backwards off (back handspring over table): 3.0 * Flight backwards with half twist off: 3.4 *Flight backwards with full twist off: 3.8 Yurchenko No twist onto table, salto off. *Yurchenko tucked: Men 3.8; Women 3.8 *Yurchenko tucked with 1/2 twist: Men 4.2; Women 4.1 *Yurchenko tucked with full twist: Men 4.6; Women 4.4 *Yurchenko tucked with 1 1/2 twist: Men 5.0; Women 4.9 *Yurchenko tucked with double twist: Men 5.4; Women 5.2 (Dungelova) *Yurchenko piked: Men 4.0; Women 4.0 *Yurchenko piked with full twist: 4.8 *Yurchenko tucked with additional back salto tucked (Melissanidis): Men 6.6 *Yurchenko piked with additional back salto piked: Men 7.0 *Yurchenko stretched: Men 4.6; Women 4.4 *Yurchenko stretched with half twist: Men 5.0; Women 4.7 *Yurchenko stretched with full twist: Men 5.4; Women 5.0 *Yurchenko stretched with 1 1/2 twist: Men 5.8; Women 5.3 *Yurchenko stretched with double twist: Men 6.2; Women 5.8 (Baitova) *Yurchenko stretched with 2 1/2 twist: Men 6.6 (Shewfelt); Women 6.5 (Amanar) Half twist onto board (Handspring) Without salto *Flight forwards (handspring): Men 3.2 *Piked flight forwards (Yamashita-style): Men 3.2 *1/2 twist off (straight or piked): Men 3.6 *Full twist off: Men 4.0; Women 3.4 *1 1/2 twist off: Women 3.8 With salto forward *Tucked: Men 4.0; Women 4.6 (Ivantcheva) *Tucked with 1/2 twist or 1/2 twist to salto backwards tucked: Men 4.4; Women 5.0 (Servente) *Tucked with full twist: Women 5.5 *Tucked with 1 1/2 twist: Women 5.9 (Khorkina) *Double tucked: Men 6.8 *Piked: Men 4.4; Women 4.8 (Omelianchik) *Piked with 1/2 twist or 1/2 twist to salto backwards piked: Men 4.8 (Nemov); Women 5.2 (Podkopaieva) *Piked with full twist: Women 5.7 *Piked with 1 1/2 twist: Women 6.1 *Stretched: Men 5.2; Women 5.2 *Stretched with 1/2 twist: Men 5.6 (Hutcheon); Women 5.6 *Stretched with full twist: Men 6.0; Women 6.1 *Stretched with 1 1/2 twist: Men 6.4; Women 6.5 (Cheng) *Stretched with double twist: Men 6.8 *Stretched with 2 1/2 twist (Li Xiao Peng): Men 7.2 Full twist onto board Without salto *Flight backwards off: Men 3.4 *1/2 twist off: Men 3.8 *Full twist off: Men 4.2; Women 4.0 (Korbut) With salto *Tucked: Men 4.2; Women 4.6 (Luconi) *Tucked with 1/2 twist: Men 4.6; Women 4.9 *Tucked with full twist: Men 5.0; Women 5.2 *Tucked with 1 1/2 twist: Men 5.4 *Tucked with double twist: Men 5.8 *Piked: Men 4.4; Women 4.8 *Stretched: Men 5.0 (Scherbo); Women 5.2 *Stretched with 1/2 twist: Men 5.4; Women 5.5 *Stretched with full twist: Men 5.9; Women 5.8 *Stretched with 1 1/2 twist: Men 6.2 *Stretched with double twist: Men 6.6 Category:Skills Category:Vault Category:Women's Artistic Gymnastics Category:Men's Artistic Gymnastics